


When Tweek Wanted To Look Sexy

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexy Tweek, bebe is an ally of tweek always, creek - Freeform, cute tweek I think not, flustered craig, maneater tweek, okay I should probably stop tagging random shit, tagging is an art bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: Tweek is sick of being called cute, especially by the special man in his life, Craig. All Tweek wanted is to be thought of as sexy in the eyes of his boyfriend. So he enlists in the help of Bebe Stevens in order to get Craig to call him sexy.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	When Tweek Wanted To Look Sexy

"Awww" 

"So cute" 

"You're adorable"

"I think you just might beat my Guinea pigs in the cute category Tweek"

Tweek groaned for the fourth time that day as he thought about being called cute; that damn word or anything related to it left him absolutely annoyed. At first when Craig had called Tweek cute he would start to stutter and flush red and his breathing would become uneven. Heck he even loved being called cute. That is until everyone called him cute. Wendy, Butters, Clyde, Kenny even Stan Marsh had called him cute once. Tweek nor Craig were happy campers about it, Craig even left Stan with a nice, shiny black eye to remind him never to call him cute again. Tweek then really lost it when he noticed that Craig would call some things 'hot' or 'sexy' but it was never towards him. It was always towards an actor or someone in a game and it drove Tweek up the wall. Of course these frustrations were never vocalized by Tweek because what was he supposed to say about it? 

Hey Babe could you call me sexy instead of cute it would really do a lot for my confidence in being able to seduce you

Oh yeah sure! Anything for you Honey! 

Thanks Craig

Tweek sighed as he rolled over onto his stomach his bed making squeaking noises as he did it "Dumb Craig not realizing how sexy I am" Tweek sat there for a minute just contemplating ways he could prove he was more than an 'innocent cutie'(Craig's words) to his boyfriend. 

Ding

Tweeks ears perked up at the sound and he rolled over to the other side of his bed to look at his phone on the nightstand. Looking to see a text from Craig.

Hey there's a party at Clyde's. it's a costume party. So dress up. I'll pick you up at 7.

Tweek was just about to say no to Craig before he got an idea, he could use this dumb party to try to get what he wanted. Validation from Craig that he wasn't just cute but instead an also the sexy man he is. Tweek grew a small smile on his face before he realized something. Just on how on earth was he supposed to make himself look sexy? The fifth groan of the day was emitted from Tweeks lips as he planted his face roughly into his pillow. Maybe he could try the internet, but he felt like he wouldn't be able to understand it because whenever Tweek seemed to use the internet it ended badly. Once he tried to search up recipes for croissants and he ended up in the deep web, wasn't a good experience. Tweek needed real help for this. He scrolled through his contact list before one name in particular hit him as perfect. 

Bebe Stevens

Of course she would perfect, boys lusted after her constantly! She was obviously the most suitable candidate for the job, but Tweek was nervous to ask. What would she say to his request? Heck what would he say to her? Would she reject the offer then tell everyone about how he wanted to be sexy? Would everyone would laugh at him? Would she tell Craig? Would Craig laugh at him? Would he think Tweek is weird forever? Would Craig break up with him because he realizes that Tweek could only be cute? Would the only person willing to date him be Kenny? He didn't want to date Kenny!

"Gah! This is way too much pressure!" Tweek said clutching his hair on the verge of ripping it out "That's it I'll just do it" Tweek quickly typed out a message to Bebe that said something along the lines of :

Hey Bebe I know this is going to sound really weird, but I need your help to show Craig I am sexy and I didn't know who else to ask. So if you can please come to my house and help me. Pls don't tell anyone. 

After the fact when Tweek read the message he realized how awkward it was and the fact she was probably going to say no completely based on the fact the message was so weird. Tweek was about to implode out of pure embarrassment. "God I rather just be called cute at this point" Tweek said shaking his phone in hand.

Ding

"Huh" Tweek looked down at his phone and saw a reply from Bebe "Oh god" is all Tweek said as he opened his phone to read the message 

Sounds fun, be there in fifteen ;) 

Tweek read the message a small smile flashed on his face "Oh thank Jesus" 

~~~

Tweek was sitting impatiently on the couch holding his coffee as he waited impatiently for Bebe to arrive. He sat there wondering what she would do? What could she do? What would he have to do? What if she gave him boobs? Tweek became nervous as the thought of going through a surgery for boobs scared him. 

There was a knock at the door and Tweek yelped the sound scaring him. He put down his coffee and went over to the door and opened it for Bebe. She stood there with an excited smile before she grabbed him and hugged him causing him to let out an eep not expecting the hug. "Heyyyy Tweek! This is gonna be so much fun!" While she was hugging him Tweek noticed a small pink suitcase behind her.

"Um what's that?" Tweek asked nervously 

Bebe let out a small giggle "Makeup and outfits I've chosen for you of course!" 

"You seem very excited for this" Tweek says as she grabs her suitcase and pulls it inside and starts walking up stairs "Uh where are you going?" 

"To your room of course" When the two teens were in Tweeks room she sat him down and put a headband on Tweeks head to push back his bangs. "Okay Tweek I know you really want to be sexy, but~" Bebe pulled out a tube of mascara "You are so cute! So I think we are going to play off of that" 

Tweek didn't like that idea and just wanted to be pure maneater "But-" 

"Ah ah ah hold still" Bebe said as she put mascara on to Tweeks lashes "You know you have really nice eyelashes" she then put away the tube "But as I was saying maybe you could have a cute costume but we just you know" she shrugged "sex it up"

"Like what" 

Bebe smiled in a way that made Tweek feel more nervous than usual "Well I'm glad you asked because" she then walked over to her open suitcase and pulled out bunny ears and cat ears and pom poms. "I have a LOT of options for you" 

Tweek just gulped

~~~

It was 7:01 and Craig pulled up to Tweeks house wearing a red and black plaid button up shirt, he rolled up his sleeves and tucked the shirt into his jeans. His costume was meant to be the paper towel Brawny guy. He got out of his car and walked up to the door and knocked, texting Tweek he arrived. After a good minute a cat version of Bebe with whiskers opened the door, Craig raised a brow "What are you doing here?" 

Bebe smiled "Oh hey Craig, nothing, I was just leaving " she began walking away from the house with her pink suitcase. Craig watched her confused for another second before she turned around and said "Oh Craig try not to mess Tweek up so much? I worked hard on his outfit and look" then she left down the street towards her own white car. 

"What the fuck just happened?" is all Craig said as he walked into Tweeks house closing the door behind him while walking up the stairs to his boyfriends room. 

He came to the door and opened it unready for what he saw. He saw Tweek standing in the middle of the room, his hair clipped back into one of the smallest ponytails he had ever seen. Tweek was dressed in a cheerleading costume. The skirt was short and showed off how long Tweeks legs were, something Craig never paid much attention to before. His top was a bit short too showing off his naval, his waist was accentuated by the cut of the skirt and gave an hourglass illusion. While Craig was looking up Tweek he never realized how graceful his body looked before. He was wondering how he missed it, the legs, the curves, it was even worse when Tweek actually faced him. 

"Oh Craig when did you get in here?" Tweek said walking over to Craig and pressing himself against Craig's chest while looking up at him with big eyes. With Tweeks hair out of the way Craig noticed his eyes seemed brighter and their lashes longer and darker. When Tweek talked he couldn't help but look at his lips that seemed pinker than usual. Craig gulped then coughed standing up straight, his hands unable to keep away thus latched onto Tweeks waist. 

"Erm I just got here a couple minutes ago" Tweek smiled putting a dainty kiss on Craigs lips, the small kiss felt like it was meant to go on for so much longer, but Tweek just stood there looking at him instead making Craig want to pounce onto the blonde even more "Uh why was Bebe here?" Craig asked as Tweek pulled away from his grasp to grab his phone.

Tweek looked at him from the corner of his eyes "Oh we were getting ready together" Tweek bent down slowly to put on one of his white tennis shoes in front of Craig. "Why?"

Craig watched Tweek closely bend down and slip his foot into one of his shoes "I uh" Craig swallowed as he looked at the bend of Tweek rump "I was just wondering, you guys have never hung out before"

"Oh" stood up his back to Craig his smile radiating from him as he felt Craigs eyes on him, he wanted to dance and shout he was so happy. Craig had never looked at him like this and he had never acted like this in response to Tweek. Ever. Here it was, but Tweek didn't want to just feel it he wanted to hear it. Hell, he went through too much hair pulling from Bebe to not hear it. He wanted to hear Craig say he was sexy. "Do you like my costume?" Tweek said turning around and walking towards Craig again. Tweek noticed Craig seemed to stiffen up as he walked towards him. 

"Y-yeah I like it" Craig said his eyes lingering over the blondes body, Tweek liked the reaction, but he wanted the exact words. So he prodded, leaning into Craig's neck giving it a small kiss before going towards his ear. 

"What do you think about it?" Tweek left a teasing kiss against Craig's ear. He then felt Craig's hands start to wander to his hips trying to pull him closer. 

Craig closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the answer instead of ravishing his boyfriend "I think it looks good on you" 

"Good how?" A playful smirk in Tweek's tone 

Craig let out a shaky breath, this is bad, is all Craig could think as his hand started to wander over Tweek's behind "Don't make me say it" is all Craig could mutter into the air as he felt Tweeks hip sway against him 

Tweek fluttered his eyes closed "Oh please Craig" he then pressed meek kisses against Craig's neck "Say it" 

A small groan escaped Craig's lips as he finally gave in "You look- ah" a small nip at Craig's neck caused him to stop and Tweek inwardly cursed. God Damn it, he almost had him. 

"Sorry continue" Tweek said innocently

"You look" Tweek waited with a baited breath for it "Sexy" Tweek sighed happily and pulled away from Craig 

"That's all I wanted to hear" Tweek released himself from Craigs grasp and picked up his house keys "Let's go! Don't wanna miss the party do we?" Tweek was talking and walking, but Craig sat there dazed acting confused until he realized that he was trying to leave. Tweek began to walk out of the room, but Craig grabbed his wrist. 

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Is all Craig said before he pulled Tweek back into the room and picked him up causing his legs to wrap around Craig's waist and arms wrap around his neck

"Craig my skirt!" is the only defense Tweek had as Craig crashed both of them into the bed.

~~~

A ringing on the nightstand underneath Tweeks cheer top sounded throughout Tweek's room. Craig rolled over in the bed letting go of his boyfriend and checked his phone to see Clyde was calling him. Craig let out a sigh before picking it up. 

"Dude where are you? The party started an hour ago!" Clyde yelled into the phone as the sound of music and people shouting in the background came through Craig's phone.

Craig smiled as he looked at Tweek with a playfulness in his eyes "I got caught up doing stuff" Tweek nuzzled his head against Craig's bare chest smiling. 

"What type of stuff? You know what? Whatever, just get down here man" Clyde said sounding annoyed 

Tweek rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from Craig's hands "We're not coming Clyde" 

"What the? Who's this?" Clyde yelled 

"I'm stuff" and Tweek hung up throwing the phone away from the two then said "Ready for round 2 Mr. Brawny?" Tweeks fingers stroked Craig's chest 

"Definitely"

~Fin


End file.
